Matthew McComb
|datebirth = September 25, 1982 |placebirth = |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = 5 Southern Avenue, New Town, Noble City (SY-NC-NT) |function = LCP Commander *Minster Of Education |language = English |religion = Mormon Church of Sylvania, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints |spouse = |party affn = }} Commander Matthew McComb, going by Sigma-One in the presence of his elite troops, is a male citizen of Lovia, and a high-ranking officer in the Lovian Coastal Police. A former historian, Matthew decided to join the Coastal Police in an effort change the world for the better. Early Life and military career Matt was born to a pair of hard working middle class people. Even at an early age, Matt knew how he wanted to live his life. He was a bright boy, who planned on becoming a Lovian historian. Matt progressed through his educational career, as was expected of him, but always displayed a proficiency in the basic academic studies. Towards the end of his elementary school years, Matthew met Christopher Costello. The two became great friends though their personalities couldn't be any less alike. After graduating from Nobel University (now Blackburn University), McComb contemplated whether he should return and try for becoming a history professor. His close friend, Christopher Costello, who was already making millions, however, urged him to retire, saying that his income could easily take care of them both. Matt reluctantly agreed, not doubting that his friend's site would continue to grow and pay the bills. After Costello broadened his horizons, however, and decided that he'd find a place in the Federal Police, Matt decided to start looking for a career of his own. Perhaps just to entertain or occupy him. That is just what he did, and after Costello founded the Lovian Coastal Police, Matt was the first to be admitted. Matt proved himself to be a valiant fighter, and Costello placed him as the leader of Sigma-1 Tactical Operations Dispatch Platoon. Career If it was dangerous to the public image of Lovia, it most likely went to Sigma. WARNING! ALL UNAUTHORIZED ACTIONS IN THIS SECTION WILL LEAD TO TREASON. Lovian Civil War As the Lovian Civil War broke out, Matt aligned with Costello and the government, firm in his belief that the rebels didn't understand what what the government has done for them. Matt spent most of his time correlating events back to previous wars, considering what successful maneuvers he could use to halt insurrectionist activity going by sea. When Matt's old friend Costello stopped by the base in order to request Matt's help, he eagerly complied. Matt fought alongside Costello and participated in the historical "Long Walk". After the war concluded, Matt expressed his sorrow for the lost lives, but was clearly happy to have fought alongside his old friend and to "finally have made history, as opposed to only studying it." Personal Life Matt has lived in Noble City for all of his life. In his words, "This is my home. I'll live here until my last breath." His devotion to Noble City is what prompted him to join the Lovian Police. His home in New Town is a small house, fit for two or three. It's a large contrast to his friend Christopher Costello's home. Matt has no pets. When not on assignment or at home, he can commonly be found at the Federal Archives, reading on the history of Lovia. He is an avid video game player. At home, he can be found playing Xbox 360 or the Wii. Weapons Training Matt has standard police training, and also superior command training, in the form of working in the field. Matt also has minor melee training in the form of Japanese sword fighting. Matt sees this as a form of self-defense in case of home break-in or a robbery or the like. Political Views Matt does not like fascism. After seeing it's harmful effects on Italy in World War II, Matt believe the same collapse could happen here. A member of Positive Lovia, Matt supports a democratic government. Religious Views Matt has been a Mormon ever since he was born. Since Mormon churches are a rarity in Noble City, he goes to the church outside Noble City. His religious views do not cloud his judgment on politics. It only effects Matt's actions during his daily life. Views on different people Christopher Costello Chris has been helping Matt ever since they got out of college. Matt's friendship with Chris has been strengthened by the heroic acts the duo did durring the Lovian Civil War. As the two are as different as can be, many wonder how Matt and Chris became friends after all. The two have had fights more times than often. In spite of all of that, Matt is a steadfast ally of Chris' and Chris himself knows that if there's something Matt can do for him, Matt will do it. Ygo August Donia Even durring the civil war, Matt respected the man behind the Brigade. The Brigade itself, as well, Matt respected because they were made to protect.(Even if they ended up fighting on the wrong side of the war.) Matt also respect Ygo for their similar loves of God and Jesus. Rosana de Oliveira-Torres As she is his boss, Matt thinks highly of Rosana, and is on a face-to-face relationship with her. He gives her advice on Chris and others in the system, due to her recent promotion. Category:Person Category:Military Category:Civil War Category:Positive Lovia Category:Education Category:2013 Member of the Congress